


Soft Hearted

by shsl-disasters (cottoncandyacey)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (kind of?), Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/shsl-disasters
Summary: In which Togami is soft, and Fuyuhiko thinks on that softness....except it’s more like a character study.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 32





	Soft Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> God this is FLUFFY. Please enjoy, even though it’s. Short,
> 
> [ Written by Fuyuhiko/shsl-disaster-bi on tumblr ]

Togami is soft-hearted. Fuyuhiko knows this. He’s known this for a long time, though most others don’t know it, or don’t get to see it. 

People who aren’t soft-hearted don’t get excited in cat cafes, sitting up straighter and smiling and cooing to the felines. 

People who aren’t soft-hearted don’t hold your hand, using the fact that you’re crossing the street together as an excuse to do so. 

People who are soft-hearted don’t toss pebbles at your window to lure you out once a week at night to go stargazing or to dance on a park’s hill together. 

And the thing is, Togami does all of that. 

His eyes light up and he smiles, sitting up straighter in cat cafes while Fuyuhiko watches fondly. 

Togami will take Fuyuhiko’s hand while they’re crossing the street, and when Fuyuhiko glances to him curiously, Togami will brush it off as  _ knowing you, you’ll wander off or lag behind and get hit by a car. I’m just keeping an eye on you _ with pink-tinted cheeks, while Fuyuhiko grins, and squeezes Togami’s hand in a mocking but silent way of saying  _ sure _ . 

And Togami will toss pebbles at Fuyuhiko’s window to draw him out into the night so they can go stargazing, or dance on a park’s hill together and talk softly under the starry sky. 

It’s not to say that Togami being (secretly) soft-hearted is a  _ bad _ thing. In fact, it’s the opposite. It’s good. It’s so good in Fuyuhiko’s eyes, that every time Togami’s face lights up, and every time Togami does something sweet or affectionate, he can feel his heart race, and butterflies fill his stomach. It’s disgustingly soft, but Fuyuhiko can’t help but love it and fall further and further in love with Togami every time. 

He really does love his soft-hearted boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this lmao  
> Yeah idk feedback/comments are Nice and I would like that but you don’t gotta gimme anything.


End file.
